Pertengkaran Yang Tak Patut Dicontoh
by Kumaichiro-san
Summary: Zack dan Aerith bertengkar karena HP. First fic ZackxAerith :D


A/N : Halooooooo!!!!! *norak* hahaha, kali ini Chiro bikin fic baru lagi nih . fic ini kubuat dari kisah nyata… Tentang sepasang suami istri tepatnya. Chiro mau cobain bikin fic tentang ini, kira-kira cocok ga yah kalu Chiro bikin ini, pake karakternya FF7, yaah… mudah-mudahan cocok

A/N : Chiro mau ngucapin terima kasih sebelumnya, untuk temen – temen author yang setia nge-review fic-fic gaje aku, beserta kritik dan juga sarannya. Selamat Membaca!!!

* * *

Pertengkaran Yang Tak Patut Dicontoh

By : Kumaichiro-san

Di kota Midgar,

Terdapat seorang wanita cantik nan feminim bernama Aerith Gainsborough. Ia adalah seorang istri dari Zack Fair dan ibu rumah tangga yang sangat setia kepada sang suami.

Setiap hari, ia selalu menunggu kepulangan sang suami dan menyambutnya dengan ciumannya yang tulus dan penuh dengan cinta serta kasih sayang yang ia berikan kepada sang suami.

Pada hari ulang tahun Zack, ia ingin memasak makanan yang istimewa untuk sang suami tersebut. Tetapi, sebelum memulai untuk memasak, ia menelepon sang suami untuk menanyakan makanan apa yang sang suami inginkan.

Ternyata…

"Aakh, sial!!! pulsaku habis,"

Karena pulsanya habis, ia pun memanggil anak laki-laki yang lain tak bukan adalah anak hasil kegiatan malam yang mereka lakukan setiap hari, sejak mereka menikah yaitu Zarith (singkatan Zack Aerith) yang sedang asyik main PS3 di kamarnya.

"Zar, Zarith!!!!"

Anak laki-laki yang fisiknya mirip sekali dengan ayahnya namun berwajah cantik seperti ibunya itu, keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ada apa mamih???"

"Tolong kamu telponin HP papih kamu soalnya pulsa mamih habis, tanyain ke papih mau makan apa hari ini yaah," kata Aerith sambil mengelus rambut anak kesayangannya itu.

"Siap mamih!!!!" jawab anak itu sambil pergi menuju ke telepon, sementara itu Aerith pergi ke dapur untuk memasak.

Sang anak kemudian menyusul mamihnya, ia berkata

"Mamih, aku udah 4 kali nelpon HPnya papi, tapi…"

"Tapi apa nak ???" tanya Aerith yang penasaran dengan jawaban anaknya yang selanjutnya.

"Tapi… papa dari tadi gak ngejawab telpon aku, malahan… yang ngejawab telpon aku itu…cewek mih,"

GROAAARRR!!!!!

Api kemarahan mulai membara pada hati wanita tersebut. Wajahnya merah padam, kedua tangannya dikepal sekencang mungkin, ia ingin sekali melampiaskan kekesalannya itu kepada anaknya, namun ia menahan rasa emosi itu kepada anaknya,

"Ya sudah, kamu balik saja ke kamarmu," kata Aerith dengan nada menahan emosi namun terkesan ketus.

Dan, sore hari sekitar pukul 17.30 WIB *mangnya di Jakarta,pake WIB sgala???*, Zack pulang ke rumahnya. Ia mengetuk pintu rumahnya, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Ia pun membuka pintu rumahnya yang tidak dikunci. Dan…

CEKREKK!!

"Aku pu…AOOWWWW!!!!! "

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Aerith langsung memukul Zack dengan tongkat miliknya, tanpa ampun dan sadis.

"DASAR SUAMI SIALAN, BUAYAAAAAA!!!! BRANI – BRANINYA LO SELINGKUH MA CEWEK LAIN, NIH RASAIN PUKULAN GUE!!!!!"

"AWWW ADUH UAGH, OUCH, ADOW AAAAGGGHH, KAMU KNAPA SIH???? DUH!!!!"

Kini emosi dan amarah Aerith telah memuncak sehingga ia tuli akan jeritan suaminya yang kesakitan.

"NIH RASAIN, RASAIN PUKULAN MAUT GUA BIAR LU MAMPUS SKALIAN, HEAAAATT!!!!!"

BUG!!!

"UAAAAAA!!!!!!"

Karena hebohnya pertengkaran mereka, banyak para warga mulai dari tua sampai bayi pun *??* berdatangan menyaksikan drama action tersebut. Bukannya melerai, malah mereka berkomentar macam-macam disana, bahkan para preman yang menonton disana pun mensupport Aerith yang emosinya sudah tak terkontrol lagi (alias gila) sehingga ia pun menjadi calon psikopat karena ia terus-terusan menggebuk suaminya yang tercinta (kini menjadi yang terkutuk buat Aerith)

"UWOOOOO, AYO HAJAR, BANTE, BUNUH SKALIAN TANTE WOOOOO!!!!!"

Karena semakin seru dan heboh, akhirnya gubernur Midgar *mangnya ada* juga ikutan kesana dan ia pun berusaha mengontrol emosi Aerith dan akhirnya berhasil juga, walau dengan susah payah. Sementara itu, Zack harus menanggung rasa sakit yang amat sangat karena menderita luka berat akibat ukiran tato gores beserta darah merah di sekujur tubuhnya, hasil pukulan ganas dari istrinya.

Aerith pun yang emosinya sudah terkontrol kembali bertanya kepada Zack

"Jelaskan padaku… SIAPA WANITA SELINGKUHANMU???" tanya Aerith dengan nada pelan walau akhirnya teriak juga ujung-ujungnya.

"HA, SELINGKUHAN??? AKU GA PUNYA SELING…"

"HALAH BOHONG KAMU!!!! UDAH DEH NGAKU AJA KALO KAMU PUNYA SELINGKUHAN!!!!"

"BENERAN, AKU TUH GA PUNYA SELINGKUHAN!!!!"

Ronde kedua dimulai dengan adu mulut. Aerith terus-terusan menuduh Zack berselingkuh, sementara Zack terus membela diri bahwa yang dikatakan istrinya itu tidak benar. Akhirnya, Aerith pun memanggil Zarith. Dan Zarith pun turun ke depan pintu rumah mereka.

"Tanyakan saja kepada anakmu, karena ia adalah saksinya, 3 kali dia menelponmu tapi, yang jawab telponnya adalah PELACURMU ITU!!!!" kata Aerith sambil mengatakan "Pelacurmu itu" dengan nada tinggi

Zack pun langsung bertanya kepada anaknya,

"Apa bener kamu denger cewek ngangkat HP papih ???"

"I…i…i…iy…i…iya pih…" kata Zarith sambil menunduk

"Tuh, dengar kata anakmu itu,"

"HAAH, BOHONG KAMU ZARITH!!!!"

"T…tapi…bener pih… tadi itu… cewek yang jawab…"

"BOHONG!!!! MANGNYA CEWEK ITU BILANG APA SIH????"

"Ce…cewek itu bilang"

…………………

…………………

…………………

…………………

…………………

**NOMOR YANG ANDA TUJU SEDANG TIDAK AKTIF, COBALAH BEBERAPA SAAT LAGI.**

* * *

TE…

A/N : HUWAAA~ GAJE!!!! Knapa aku harus bikin fic kayak gini seh, huh!!!! Maklumin yah kalo penggunaan tanda baca juga EYDnya kurang banget

A/N : Kritik dan Saran yang membangun diterima dengan senang hati olehku ^^, please RnR. Jaa Ne!!!


End file.
